Simply Christmas Magic
by TheWatevaa
Summary: Takes place in Glee, Actually a few days after Artie comes back to school. He tells Tina about his dream and how she's special to him.


_My first fanfiction! Not sure if it's good though. But reviews will help me get better :)_

"Tina!"

She heard the sound of rolling wheels behind her. She turned around to see Artie's typical cute face.

It was kind of like in his dream, he thought. Except she lost the gothic style and instead wore a nice blue dress that fit her body perfectly. Her make up was softer. Her hair a nice wavy brown with highlights. And her eyes shone more confidence. She was beautiful.

"Artie, how's your cheek?" she asked gently, concern in her voice. She looked at the red bruise on his left cheek. She never stopped caring for Artie. Even after their breakup, they eventually became best friends again. They talk a lot, but they never went out on a date. Well, they did have a few double dates when Brittany and Mike were still in the picture. But never just the two of them.

Artie touched his cheek, "Oh, it's getting better. Listen, I need to tell you something." His expression became a bit more serious. "Let's just go to the choir room, glee club's in 20 minutes. Is… that okay?"

Tina watched his eyes, trying to tell what was wrong. "Oh, it's okay. Sure," Then she got behind him and pushed his chair through the hall of chattering teenagers. It was a silent walk. She was anxious to find out what he wanted to tell her, but didn't feel right to ask him before they got to the choir room, since that's where he wanted to talk.

They were turning the last corner when Artie asked her, "So, umm… any plans for Christmas?"

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Dinner with my family. Then probably staying at home all day." She seemed so bored of her Christmas activities. "You?"

"The same, I guess. But we might visit my aunt on Christmas eve, have dinner there with the whole family. Then we'll just come back home late at night. I don't really want to go out on the holidays, you know. Especially someplace crowded, to many people and shopping bags to avoid bumping into.." He answered just as they entered the choir room. Tina just answered with a soft hum. Kind of like a sigh though, Artie thought.

Artie took control of his wheels and Tina let go of the handles. He motioned her to sit in a seat on the bottom left corner. Then he wheeled and parked his breaks in front of her. He looked into her almond eyes that stared back at him, full of questions. "I dreamt it again."

The emotions showing in Tina's eyes were so complicated, but Artie was the only one that could understand them. Concern, puzzled, then relief, and happiness, although still puzzled. But then a small smile formed on her lips. Those lips he would have kissed right there, if only he were allowed. Those lips which used to be able to kiss him anytime they wanted. But it's probably been a long time since they wanted, he thought, ever since silly-little-Asian-kiss.

She couldn't say anything, so Artie began, "That day when I slipped on the ice, Finn sent me to the nurse. I really didn't want any help from him, from anyone. I was so sick of being so helpless." There was a pause in which Tina took Artie's hand and held it. "Wait, that's not the point." Tina shot a knowing look but she still held his hand as he continued, "So just before I fell asleep I wished that I was never in this chair. And in my dream I woke up with legs that could move. I could walk, I was a football player, I didn't have glasses.. I was cool.

"But.. Mr. Schue was drunk and still with his baby-faking-wife and there was no glee club. Becky was pregnant. Finn, Puck, Ryder, and Jake were bullying Kurt who didn't graduate. Rachel was a shy librarian who only sang in a choir. Quinn was the one in a wheel chair, but she had passed away from a broken heart. And you, you still had a stutter." He sighed.

"I was so frustrated that I got the glee club together in this choir room, which then was Coach Sylvester's crafts room. I tried to convince everyone about our glee club but nobody seemed to remember nor understand. So I just sang Feliz Navidad, and Tina, I was dancing. I mean, yes, I've dreamt of dancing before, but in this one I was dancing in front of the glee club. I've always wanted to dance when I perform in front of our friends, just like everyone else. And I kind of danced with you. But you wouldn't get out of your chair so I sort of dragged you and the chair," they chuckled together, Tina imagining how it would have been.

There was silence again, both of them just smiling at each other, before Artie continued, "So then I just accepted the accident, the chair. If I weren't in it, there wouldn't have been glee club. And with no glee club, everyone's lives wouldn't have been changed to something better. You would still have your stutter. Rory, my 'Christmas guardian angel', even said that we were never friends. Tina, I regretted that the most."

The smile on her face faded as it got more serious. "How could it be, Artie? Everything else in that dream seemed much more serious. Finn? Mr. Schue? Quinn, gosh.."

"I know, yes, all of that broke my heart. Quinn's death was a big thing. But not being friends with you, that's the worst, Tina." He held the hand that held his tightly, "You were the only one that accepted and saw me beyond the chair. And now I understand all the words you said when I hated this chair. You knew that I would be different, but I didn't listen and I'm sorry."

A smile complimented her face again. "Well, I'm glad you had that dream," she said playfully. "I guess actions do speak louder than words."

Artie chuckled, "And I've learned my lesson, Tee." Tina got up and hugged him.

"You see, Artie, Christmas is always so magical."

_The story line is a bit out ._. I hope it wasn't that bad though... Anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review!_


End file.
